clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Coin
A coin is the main currency of Club Penguin Island and it is used as a legal tender. They can be unlocked and obtained through mini games, competitions, or salaries. Fluffy the Fish is engraved in all of the standard 1 coins. Receiving/Earning coins You receive 500 coins when you create a penguin. You can earn more by these ways: Unlocking Varying amounts of coins ranging from 100 to 5,000 can be unlocked from entering codes or using real books. Games Coins are earned by playing single or multiplayer games. Almost every game (excluding Card-Jitsu games but including Snow, Fall Fair games and Club Penguin Times games, before they were removed) provides you with coins after playing. You can also receive coins by digging in the Gold Mine. The coins you earn in games is usually equal to 10% of your total score, and if you have all the stamps for that game, then your payout is doubled, providing the game contains stamps. Arguably, some of he best games to play to get quick coins are Cart Surfer, Puffle Roundup, and Pufflescape Competitions Being selected in a competition will award you with coins (usually 10,000 coins). Subjects of competitions include clothing or igloo designing and scripture competition. Salary for Special Roles You are able to receive monthly paychecks through Penguin Mail for having a few "jobs" which include being a Tour Guide and EPF Agent. The monthly paycheck for Tour Guides is 250 coins, and for EPF Agents, it is 350 coins. Formerly, if you were a Secret Agent, you would receive 250 coins per month. Paychecks were added on May 2, 2009. Spending Coins are earned by playing games and taking part in special activities, such as Igloo and competitions. Players can use coins to buy colors, Puffles, Puffle supplies, Clothing, Igloo Upgrades, furniture, and player card backgrounds. Coins can also be used to send post cards. However, non-members are only allowed limited ways of spending their coins: *Buying Colors for their penguin. *Buying Player Card Backgrounds. *Buying Flags. *Adopting Red and Blue Puffles. *Sending Post Cards. *Buying food & bathing supplies for their puffles. *Donating for certain events, such as Coins for Change or Lighthouse Donation. *Buy certain clothing from catalogs. "Ten" coin A "ten" coin is shaped like a normal Club Penguin coin but is worth 10 coins. It is also larger than a normal coin. It is found exclusively in the games Jet Pack Adventure and Jetpack Boost, and can also be found when digging for coins in the Cave Mine. It may be a feasible hypothesis to make judgement that "Ten" coins are merely an item which can be traded for ten coins rather than a currency in itself. Prehistoric coin When penguins traveled back in time during the Prehistoric Party 2013 and the Prehistoric Party 2014, coins and dinosaur eggs can be seen in the game Dino Dig. The coin was dark blue with a touch of green and was shaped like a pentagon with a hole in the middle. Transferring Coins You were formerly able to transfer coins from three games, all of which used Nintendo Wi-Fi connection, and currently one app. *Club Penguin Elite Penguin Force let you transfer coins from your game to your online account. *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge also let you transfer coins. *Club Penguin Game Day! let you use the internet to transfer coins. *The Club Penguin App automatically transfers coins to your account when you finish playing games. Coin Codes Coin codes are similar to coins, the difference being that coin codes are in real life (found on Club Penguin merchandise) and they allow you to redeem items online, in the Treasure Book. They are shaped like standard one-coins, with the code on the back, with a picture of the merchandise it came with. They are made of plastic. Coins for Change Since the Christmas Party 2007, there has been a Coins for Change program during every Holiday Party. In the end, more than 2.5 million penguins donated in excess of 2 billion virtual coins they earned playing games on Club Penguin to support the environment, children's health or children in developing countries. Through their virtual donations, the kids directed how much of a $1 million cash donation went to three charitable organizations. Tips Trivia *When starting an account on Club Penguin, players used to get 100 coins, but when the Major Interface & Communications update was released, this was changed to 500 coins. *In the Club Penguin Improvement Project, players would start out with 20,000 coins. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge and Club Penguin: Game Day!, before the internet service for Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS games were shut down, you could use Nintendo Wi-Fi connection to transfer your coins to your online account. *When you joined an activity in 101 Days of Fun and any moderator saw you, you would get 1001 coins. *If you comment in the "Reviewed By You!" section of the What's New Blog, you will receive 10,000 coins if your comment is chosen. *Starting June 2013, during the activity Puffle Digging, Puffles could dig up coins while taking walks around the island. Members could find exclusive items. *The maximum amount of coins you can have is 9,999,999. However, a penguin can normally only have 1,000,000 coins. Coins beyond that can only be earned by puffle digging. When you have over a million coins, you will no longer earn any coins from games, and entering codes that give you coins will reset you back to one million. *Gold Puffles can find Chocolate Coins in Puffle Digging, although they are Puffle Food, and not currency. *The cheapest item you can buy with coins is the Cheap Time Travel Hat, which costs a mere 10 coins. On the other hand, the most expensive item is the Doom Drone, which costs 3,000 coins. The Secret Deluxe Stone Igloo is the most expensive overall, costing 5,000 coins. *The coins in Jet Pack Adventure float because of a painted alloy made by Gary. Gallery Puffle Rescue Coin.png|A coin, as seen in Puffle Rescue. coinemote.png|The Coin Emote. Penguin167.png|A secret agent carrying coins. PizzaCoin.png|A pizza penguin carrying coins. PirateCoin.png|A pirate in Christmas clothes carrying a coin. YellowPenguinCoin.png|A yellow penguin carrying a coin. Penguin173.png|A purple penguin carrying a coin. CoinBag.png|A Coin Bag as seen in the Treasure Book. PenguinwithCoin.png|A blue penguin with a coin. Puffle Pood Icon Chocolatecoin.png|The Chocolate Coin puffle food. Need more coins.png|The "need more coins" popup. Spilled_coins_template_image_1.png|A pile of coins. Play Donations.PNG|In We Wish You a Merry Walrus. See also *Coins for Change *Tickets *Medals Category:Currency Category:Coins Category:Buried Items